


Deathly Beauty

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Protectiveness, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: Gulf is a sweet and delicate florist but behind closed doors, he’s dating a mafia leader, Mew Suppasit. Due to their different backgrounds, they kept the relationship a secret from the public. But what happens when troubles comes knocking as one of Mew’s enemies found out about Gulf’s existence?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Deathly Beauty

“I’ll pick you up later at 2 pm, okay baby?” Mew said to Gulf as he kissed the cheek of the young man. He had driven him to work today. Honestly, Mew was a bit sad sending him off because Gulf was not supposed to be working today and being a mafia leader, he barely had any time to spend with his lover so once he managed to free up his schedule, they had planned to go on a date. But sadly, there was a last-minute order from a close friend and Gulf insisted on doing him a favour. 

“You know I can go back by my self right? You don’t have to pick me up. I can just take a taxi home. Don’t want to burden you, love” Gulf smiled as he gathered his things. 

“It’s not safe for you to get into a stranger’s car”

“They are taxi drivers, Mew. I’m sure they need to go through a background check before becoming one” Gulf laughed as he shook his head.

Mew furrowed his eyebrows and looked sternly into Gulf’s eyes. “No, and I insist,” he said as if there is no room for discussion.

Seeing how serious Mew looked, Gulf didn’t dare to object. No, he wasn’t afraid of him but he knows how stubborn the elder is so he didn’t felt like arguing on something he knows he was going to lose. “Fine. You’re so overprotective. Just in case you’ve forgotten, I have a black belt in judo and karate. I might be pretty but my fist and kicks can definitely break a bone” Gulf huffed as he rolled his eyes and pouted cutely.

Mew chuckled at the younger’s cute pouty face. “I never doubt that baby. I know how strong you are but I just want to keep you safe. What if something happens to you? Hmm?” Mew whispered as he glides the tip of his fingers across Gulf’s arms. “I don’t want any marks on your beautiful smooth skin. I like it just the way it is”. The younger shudder over the soft touch. “We can’t let anything happen now, can we?” Mew's eyes moved from Gulf’s arm to his lips.

Seeing lust filled in his boyfriend’s eyes, Gulf immediately grabbed his things and opened the car door. He didn’t want things to escalate sexually, especially when he wants to get the order done as soon as possible so he could enjoy the rest of the day with Mew. “Okay, I’ll see you later then. Bye and drive safe”. The younger quickly gave the elder a soft peck on the lips before leaving the car.

Mew watched as Gulf opens his flower shop and only drove off when the younger had entered the premise. Yes, Mew is overly protective over Gulf but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to put Gulf in danger especially due to the nature of his work.

Ever since they started dating, Mew is constantly worried about Gulf’s safety. He has many enemies and he didn’t want Gulf to be a target for them. Hence, he kept their relationship on the down-low. No one knew about them except for his gang members and Gulf’s close friends. Every time they go on dates, he’ll make sure to book a private room for them in restaurants. They would never go anywhere open and crowded or where private rooms were not an option. He felt bad for Gulf as he knows the younger would like to go on dates like a regular couple but they had no choice. Safety comes first and he wouldn’t do anything to risk the younger’s life.

He had met the younger in a club that he owns and what supposed to be a one night stand, quickly changed into a constant meet up. After 2 months of secretly seeing each other, Mew realised that he had fell for the younger. However, due to his work and position, he knew that he would scare the younger off if he comes clean about who he was. But to his surprise, the younger was not afraid of him. He was mostly shocked and speechless but he had seen the way Mew took care of him so he trusted the elder. And lately, he found out that Gulf thought it was hot that Mew was a mafia leader. Just thinking about the revelation makes Mew laugh. Who would have thought a pretty florist, has the hots for violent things.

As he almost reached his office to do some quick work, a phone rang. He looked at his phone on the side but there were no incoming calls. Confused. _Where is the ringing coming from?_ He stopped his car at the side of the road to look for the ringing phone. He followed the sound and found Gulf’s phone on the car floor. Gulf must have dropped it when he was rushing out just now. _Clumsy baby._ He laughed and shook his head. He shifted the gear to ‘D’ and took a U-turn to pass the younger’s phone.

—

After putting his things on the counter, Gulf immediately gets to work. He didn’t want to waste any time being here. He wants to go home and spend time with his Mew. To be honest, he could have declined his friend’s request as it was supposed to be his day off but he couldn’t say no to his friend. His friend’s girlfriend just recently had a promotion at work and he wants to congratulate her with a big bouquet of flowers. In the beginning, Gulf hesitated on taking the order but after a few persuasion, he agreed.

As Gulf was busy walking around choosing flowers for the bouquet, the doorbell rang and that immediately caught Gulf’s attention. _I don’t remember changing the sign to ‘open’._ He thought to himself as he looked up and saw three men walking into the shop.

“I’m really sorry but the shop is actually close today” Gulf apologised to the customers. It’s not that he didn’t want to serve them but he genuinely wants to get this bouquet done as soon as possible. After what he said, the men laugh. _Did I say something funny?_ A tan man smirked and slowly walks towards him. “We are not here for flowers, princess”. Gulf furrowed his eyebrows and tilt his head as he slowly back away from the man. _What is going on?_ Gulf is confused but he could sense trouble.

“The flowers are pretty but we are not here for them,” he said as he kicked a vase of roses which topple over a vase of peonies. The kick immediately sparks a wave of anger within Gulf as he glared at the man with burning eyes. “We’re here because you’re Suppasit’s princess” the man smirked as he stood in front of Gulf. _Fuck, one of Mew’s enemies._ “So if you don’t want to get hurt, why don’t you cooperate and follow us, okay princess?”. More annoyance build in every time the man calls him 'princess' and he wants nothing but to beat his ass.

Gulf scoffed at the man. “First of all, don’t call me princess. Secondly, don’t come in here and break my shit and thirdly, fuck off! I don’t know what you think of me but I am certainly not scared of any of you” Gulf spat. The man was taken back by Gulf’s ridicule. Not happy with the young man’s behaviour, the man raised his fist and aim directly at Gulf’s face but with Gulf’s quick reflex, he dodged the punch and came up with his own as his fist connected with man’s temple. The punch made stars burst in the man’s vision.

Upon his first punch, the other men rushed forward to attack Gulf. One short man tried to kick him but failed as Gulf grabbed onto his leg and elbowed his knee making the man grunt in pain. His focus shifted to a tall man who grinned at him before throwing a few punches at him. As he managed to dodge all of them, a sudden sharp pain came from the side as the first man kicked Gulf. Due to impact, Gulf stumbled and fell on top of his basket of baby’s breath. _Fuck._ He cursed to himself. He grabbed onto his side as he felt pain. He could hear satisfying snicker coming from the men.

The man who he had elbowed earlier, came up to him and yanked his hair making him stand up. “Ahh!” Gulf yelped as he scratches the man’s hand in an attempt to make him let go. The man who was clearly furious, let him go and let out his boiling anger as he swung his right fist into Gulf’s face. The impact blurred Gulf’s vision for a moment before he quickly shook it off. _Don’t let the pain distract you Gulf. You can do this._ He thought to himself as he kicked the man in the stomach. Victory didn’t last long as a hand grabbed his arms from behind and restrained him.

“Let me go!” Gulf yelled as he tried to headbutt the man behind him but failed miserably. “Awww, look who’s restrained now” The tan man laughed as he stood in front of Gulf with a big smirk on his face. The man drew his fist and ploughed into Gulf’s stomach, knocking off his air. Gulf coughed and grunt at the pain as he tried to catch his breath. Not satisfied with his hit, the man left a few punches on Gulf’s face making blood leak from one of his nostrils and a bruise appearing above his left eye and right cheek. “You see, if you have cooperated from the very beginning, there wouldn’t be any bruises on your pretty face but you choose to be a bitch!” The man spat on Gulf’s shoes as the rest laughs.

Gulf was livid. No one has the right to treat him like this. The more hit he receives, the angrier he gets. “Is that all you got?” Gulf snickered, surprising the men as their laughter stops. “3 versus 1, what a bunch of cowards,” Gulf said as he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into the man who was holding him; making him yell in pain as crimson leaked from his nostrils and his nose was twisted left. Gulf elbowed the man’s gut, hard, making him fall to the ground.

The other two men were surprised with the sudden action and that gave Gulf the chance to grab on the nearest vase and quickly smashed it into the tan man’s head. The hit made him fall to the ground, laying unconsciously as a pool of blood surrounds his head. _Always aim at the head._ Gulf said to himself as he looked at both men on the ground, feeling satisfied. However, a mistake was made as the last man took this opportunity to attack Gulf. He grabbed onto Gulf’s neck from behind and slammed him on the wall. The impact hit Gulf’s head as he closes his eyes and bites his lips, stopping himself from making any sound.

“Just give up you little bitch!” he said as he put his arm around Gulf’s neck, choking him from behind. “You’re no match for us,” he continued. The choke was strong and immediately cut off Gulf’s oxygen making it hard for him to breathe. “Le-let me go,” he said tapping on the man’s hand as he desperately gasps for air. “The boss wants us to bring you to him but since you’re being a bitch, maybe I should just kill you now,” the man said tightening the hold. Tears fell from Gulf’s eyes as his vision blurred. “Can’t wait to see Suppasit’s reaction when he finds his bitch dead!”. More pressure was added as he spoke. Blackness starts covering Gulf’s vision and before the darkness completely swallows him, a gunshot was heard as he felt his body falling.

\---

Mew sat beside the bed as he clutches onto Gulf’s hand, waiting for him to wake up. He remembered his heart dropped when he opened the door of the shop. The whole place was a mess. Flowers and broken glass were scattered everywhere. And there were two men on the ground, one in pain while the other were unconscious. Panicked, he immediately entered the shop as he took out his gun from his jacket. The moment he saw Gulf, he immediately shot the man who was strangling his lover in the head, making him drop lifelessly on the ground.

He rushed forward, catching Gulf before his body could hit the ground. Anger and sadness sparked as he saw his boyfriend’s bruised face. “Gulf!” he said, lightly tapping his face. “Baby, wake up. Can you hear me?” panic arises when his boyfriend was not responding. His face was pale from the lack of oxygen and his breathing was slow and restrained. “Come on baby, wake up love,” he said shaking him slowly.

Mew clenched his jaw as a wave of anger boil within him. Without letting Gulf go, he grabs his gun and shot the other two men. There’s no mercy for anyone who lays a hand on his Gulf. He wishes he could torture them and let them die slowly and painfully but he was too angry to stop himself for killing. No one can touch his baby and get away with it. He was going to find the people behind this and kill them all.

While he was busy thinking about what happened, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft moan coming from his boyfriend. “Gulf?” he said. The injured man slowly opens his eyes and blink trying to adjust from the sudden brightness of the room.

“Where am I?”

“Our room baby. I called Dr Tong to check on you. Luckily there’s no broken bones or any drastic injuries. You’re just bruised up” he explained.

The younger nodded his head and looked to his right and gestured to the glass of water on the side table. The elder immediately grabs it and help the younger out. “Thank you, Mew” he weakly smiled. The elder just nodded his head, making Gulf frown.

“Are you okay?” Gulf asked. Truthfully, Mew is not okay. There’s a wave of emotions within him. He hated himself for letting this happened. He should have stayed there with him instead of just dropping him off. If Gulf didn’t leave his phone, he would have lost him forever and he wouldn’t know what to do if that actually happened.

“Mew?” the young man asked again.

“I’m fine, Gulf. How about you? Does anything hurt? Dr Tong prescribed some medicine and pain killers for you. Let me know if you need any” He forced a smile as he caressed his hand with his thumb.

“Mew” Gulf said sternly, making the elder man stopped, looking at him curiously.

“I know you’re not okay. You don’t have to act strong in front of me. You’re human. A human has emotions and it’s okay to show it. Don’t keep it all to yourself, Mew. It’s not good for you. It’s okay to feel things. It’s okay to release what you feel and express yourself” the younger man assured him.

And with that, tears immediately rushed out of Mew’s eyes. “I was so scared Gulf. When I held you, you were pale and you weren’t responding to my calls. I thought I could lose you” he sobbed as he laid his head on Gulf’s hand. “I hated myself for letting this happened to you. I told myself that I would protect you but here you are, laying in bed, injured because of me. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you, baby. I would be so lost without you” tears couldn’t stop falling as he releases his emotions.

“Shhh, don’t cry Mew. I’m right here. I’m alive. Your baby is fine” Gulf said as caressed the elder’s hair. “I’m sorry for worrying you my love” he continued as his own tears fell from his eye.

Mew looked up and with determination in his eyes, he said “I promise that I would never let this happen to you ever again. Anyone that dares to lay a single finger on you would die mercilessly. You are mine to protect and I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake. Secondly, hope you enjoy this story. I personally love mafia theme stories but I noticed that most of them have a weak love partner who always needs protection so I decided to make my own twist where Gulf might look delicate but his fist can pack a punch. 
> 
> Please leave your opinions on the story and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you :D


End file.
